1. Field
This invention relates generally to mobile communication systems, and more specifically to a manner of controlling UE (user equipment) session management messages in an attempt to reduce or eliminate inefficient traffic.
2. Related Art
In a 3GPP packet data network, UE retry signaling results from rejection of evolved packet system (EPS) session management (ESM)/session management (SM) procedures. These ESM/SM procedures can be PDN CONNECTIVITY REQUEST, BEARER RESOURCE ALLOCATION REQUEST, BEARER RESOURCE MODIFICATION REQUEST, ACTIVATE PDP CONTEXT REQUEST, ACTIVATE SECONDARY PDP CONTEXT REQUEST and MODIFY PDP CONTEXT REQUEST. Once those ESM or SM messages are rejected e.g. with cause value #32 (service option not supported), #33 (requested service option not subscribed), #8 (operator determined barring), #27 (missing or unknown APN), #97 (message type non-existent or not implemented), etc., a UE may re-attempt the failed ESM/SM procedures.